Movienowbox197189 Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 September 2018
00:41-20 Endy is now in and logging chat. 00:41-23 Welcome, smallsl/smallendybot 00:41-35 P_P 00:41-44 Sure. 00:42-28 Endy is on working hours @Akumi. 00:45-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-32 Seems this is alive. 00:45-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-35 Hey TheMeanieFanatic. 00:45-43 Hey SF (wave). 00:45-47 Goat will be back tommorrow. 00:45-51 Hmph. 00:46-10 Sure. 00:46-16 I'd say he will last 4 days. 00:46-21 sLet's hope not/s. 00:46-30 2 days before a ban here, and then 2 days after till a gblock. 00:46-38 Hm. 00:46-39 Lmao. 00:46-44 Sure. 00:47-40 Korra? 00:47-48 Did you block my PMs? 00:47-55 Uh, sorry. 00:48-02 I was testing a PM blocking script earlier. 00:48-07 Forgot to undo. 00:48-09 On me? 00:48-11 Sure. 00:48-12 It was for the bot. 00:48-18 So that it automatically blocks PMs. 00:48-22 I tested it in my console. 00:48-26 Oh. 00:48-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-45 sYou always forget 00:48-52 sI do, indeed. 00:48-58 It's unblocked now. 00:49-09 Thanks~ 00:49-22 at least, it's not as embarrassing as when i typed !block Ranae's the name into main to test a script out. 00:49-31 and it didn't work 00:50-10 Lol. 00:51-50 Rip chat. 00:52-13 I see this ILLI fellow is here. 00:52-27 huh? 00:52-31 ? 00:53-05 Issac's Long Lost Isaac. 00:53-06 Clear. 00:53-41 sTest. 00:53-48 ? 00:53-56 Oh him! 00:54-12 Seems this Osophie fellow is here. 00:54-12 Clear 00:54-16 *? 00:54-21 Hm. 00:54-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:55-08 TDL chat died RIP. 00:58-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-06 Please do not mini mod @Luci. 00:58-16 im not.... 00:58-31 You are* 00:58-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:58-55 Im saying dont hurt an innocent soul 00:59-13 Plz stop swearing, okay! 00:59-33 "wtf" isn't a swear in most places, though. 00:59-33 And it's allowed here. 00:59-35 I don't like swearing, okay! 00:59-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:59-44 Uh, look: 00:59-46 Kay Never Heard Of That Guy! 00:59-54 Eh, South Ferry? 01:00-01 Swearing is allowed. 01:00-03 ~ Osophie104 has left the chat ~ 01:00-20 thanks guys :/ 01:00-37 Hm. 01:01-28 There is no "thanks guys", sadly. 01:01-28 If they can't handle "wtf", then this isn't a good wiki for them, indeed. 01:01-34 Don't tell people not to swear here, thanks~ 01:01-55 Swearing is allowed and that is not your responsibility to manage language. 01:01-59 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 01:02-52 Please don't minimod, either. 01:03-32 ^ 01:03-43 I told them not to @Akumi. 01:04-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:04-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:04-35 Okay, sorry was too lazy to scroll all the way up rip 01:04-41 Lol. 01:04-57 So, how's everyone's day been today? 01:05-19 Good, good you? 01:05-31 I've been doing relatively okay 01:05-38 been bored all day. 01:05-41 Okay, ig. 01:05-41 Feeling somewhat sad, though. 01:05-41 01:05-41 You? 01:05-42 Lol. 01:05-46 I haven't. 01:05-47 Ugh, late. 01:05-54 I went to a coffee shop earlier. 01:06-02 And did some edits on wikis. 01:06-12 I did nothing much, just recovering. 01:06-12 What's wrong? @TKF 01:06-37 I've always wanted to go to a coffee shop and just sit around to get inspo. but i don't like coffee >.< 01:06-52 Nothing really. : p 01:06-52 Just feel annoying, lol. 01:06-52 01:06-52 And I hate coffee. 01:07-13 I didn't drink coffee* 01:07-20 I went to a coffee shop. 01:07-27 I drank tea there sthug life. 01:07-30 lol. 01:08-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-10 Akumi? 01:09-15 pm 01:09-16 Yeah? 01:09-24 i don't see any Pms 01:09-27 where at? 01:09-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-32 Im trying to send them. 01:09-37 ah 01:09-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:10-30 Got anything? 01:11-10 Imma leave, gn~ 01:11-27 :)